


Dream Guy

by JustClem



Series: Buzz [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humour, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Blake is gayy, they're both gay, yang is a curious baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClem/pseuds/JustClem
Summary: Blake's afternoon was as normal as it could be... until Yang asked her a question that shocked her."Yang, we are literally dating, why are you asking me who my dream guy is?"





	Dream Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made in early 2018. I think it took me 2-3 days to write it. 
> 
> WARNING: An absurd amount of cuteness.

The dorm room this afternoon was quiet.

Weiss said she and Ruby were studying in the library…

Which meant the heiress had to drag the scythe-wielder to the place and force her to study.

It was that or Weiss bribed the girl with cookies.

It was only she and Yang. Alone.

Honestly, she should've guessed what was about to happen.

Blake was lying comfortably on her bed, cocooning herself with her blanket and pillows, indulging herself into the world of fantasies through books, when she heard her girlfriend calling out, "Hey, Blake?"

The blonde, from her own bed, made an almost soundless jump down. She threw her arms up and let gravity take over, falling down on the noirette's bed.

Mischieveous lilac met suspicious amber.

Deciding to humor the girl, Blake answered dryly, "Yes, Yang?"

A childish grin spread across her face. "What's your dream guy like?"

Blake lowered her book to reveal her face. She wanted to see Yang's own face to know if this was some kind of a weird prank or if she was actually serious.

But also because she wanted her partner to see her face; knowing how utterly ridiculous that question was.

"What are you talking about, Yang?" the faunus asked instead.

The brawler - much to her dismay - was unfazed by her impassiveness.

"Ooh, c'mon~! We all have our own dream guy! It's nothing to be ashamed of!"

Blake blinked twice in confusion before stating, "Yang, we are literally dating."

The brawler cocked her head to the side and asked in double-confusion, "So?" as if that statement didn't matter in the slightest.

The feline girl's jaw dropped, not knowing how to respond to that. After they stared at each other in different looks of confusion and shock, Blake decided the best option would be to go back reading and pretend this never happened.

"Bla~ke!" came the whining from her adorable girlfriend.

But she refused to look up. No. She was going to keep reading.

"Please?"

Damn it! Why did Yang have to be so cute?! This should be illegal! There should be rules for this!

There were soft tappings on her toe.

Blake knew who did it, yet, she made the foolish decision to look down on the source of it.

… Her heart would literally explode from the cuteness. If it didn't already.

Yang was hugging herself while she sat cross-legged, hunching a little, looking up at her with those wide, sparkling lilac eyes.

...She really was Ruby's sister, wasn't she?

Blake sighed in comply, but not before cursing Yang, her adorableness, and Blake herself.

"So, what's the question again?" she asked, not unlike a mother would to a child.

The blonde beamed with happiness and excitement. It made Blake feel better. Only a little.

"I asked what your dream guy's like!"

Oh. Right. That madness of a question.

The faunus deadpanned before saying, "I don't have a dream guy, not anymore, at least."

Not since she dated Yang, Blake thought, but she would never admit that aloud.

Yang's grin told her this was far from over.

"Fine! Dream girl, then!"

Blake looked up with narrowed eyes, thinking.

She never really thought of it before. Not since she'd started dating Yang.

The idea of a perfect girl seemed baffling to the faunus.

She had a hard time coming up with her answer, but eventually, she did answer her partner's silly question.

"She has to be calm, understanding, and perceptive." The noirette paused for a moment before adding, "She has to know me more than I know myself." Blake shrugged neutrally. "I guess that's it."

"Wow…" Yang said with a frown. Blake feared she'd offended Yang with her description of the supposed 'Dream Girl'. But her fears vanished when the blonde hissed, "Yours is so bo~ring!"

Instead, those fears were replaced by mild offensiveness and definite embarrassment.

"Well, what's your dream girl like?!" she shot back.

"Dream guy, Blake," Yang said, lopsidedly grinning. That grin turned into a shy - but genuine - smile as she said in a soft, small whisper. "You're already my dream girl."

Blake tried her best to look disinterested with those cheesy words as she rolled her eyes. But the noirette suspected they both knew how flustered she truly was.

Yang herself was just too flustered to point it out or joke about it.

The brawler cleared her throat as a wordless way of saying "Let's just move on."

Yang cartoonishly put her hand on her chin, stroking it gently as she hummed.

"Well, first things first; he's got to be ripped as hell! And I mean six packs kind of ripped!"

"Nice priorities," Blake commented with a roll of her eyes.

"And," the brawler continued, unbothered, "he needs to be shorter than me!"

A black eyebrow rose.

"And why is that?"

Yang, however, scoffed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, duh! That way I can put him in a headlock!"

Blake blinked a couple times.

"Oh… that's it?" She expected the blonde to give a far more sexual-oriented answer.

"Yeah?" Yang half-asked, genuinely confused.

"I… I just thought…" Blake couldn't finish her answer, a big blush forming on her cheeks. Damn it, why did she have to have such a dirty mind?!

"What?" the innocent girl that was Yang asked, oblivious to the faunus's inner battle against herself.

"Nevermind," the noirette concluded, looking away.

Yang must've sensed how Blake didn't want to talk about it, because she chose to drop the issue, or maybe thought it wasn't important enough compared to their current topic.

"Oh!" Yang said, snapping a finger, as she discovered another thing that her supposed dream guy should have.

… It looked like the brawler had discovered a way of getting rid of all the Grimms for good.

"He needs to have a monster truck!"

With narrowed eyes, voice devoid of any and all energy, Blake asked, "Seriously?"

Yang, however, got more excited by just thinking of that beast of a vehicle as she cheered while throwing her arms out, "Yeah!"

It was… criminally cute.

A sigh and a great want to drop the issue and move on before her head exploded from trying to understand her girlfriend's very illogical logic.

"What else is he like, Yang?"

The brawler grinned a smile far from innocent before she confidently listed off her dream guy's characterizations.

"He needs to be blond, has lilac eyes, has a pair of gauntlet-gun as a weapon, and can make cool puns!"

Blake blinked. Then, she frowned. Then, her eyes widened before narrowing in mild annoyment.

"Yang, you just described yourself."

Without missing a beat, the blonde finger-gunned her.

"Bingo~," she said slowly and lowly with a smirk.

It took Blake a few seconds before she finally registered what the girl was saying.

"You want to date... yourself?"

"Yeah, but shorter, has cool abs and a monster truck!" She listed off matter-of-factly.

"But still you?" Blake questioned with a raised delicate eyebrow.

"Yup!"

Blake looked at her incredulously. Truly, she was the image of self-confident… stupidly so.

"Why?" the noirette asked, boggled, despite knowing what she would say.

"The real question is: why not?" Yang grinned and leaned closer towards the girl.

"Isn't that why you want to date me?" the brawler questioned with a seductive grin, a grin in which Blake couldn't help but be furious of.

The tiredness Blake felt earlier was gone. Taking its place was a feeling akin to betrayal.

With a dangerously furious and somewhat concerned look on her face, the faunus demanded softly, "Is that what you think?"

Yang's confidence and grin fell immediately, replaced by shock and confusion.

"What?"

"Your looks," Blake mumbled, brushing a strand of yellow hair, revealing a saddened look on Yang's face; a look the blonde was trying to hide. "Is that what you think I date you for?"

Yang wanted to deny it. Of what she knew Blake didn't - and would never - care about.

She desperately wanted to deny it…

Blake didn't date her for her looks and nothing more... right?

… Yet there was still a small part of herself which told her otherwise.

The part that told what she believed as the truth.

When Blake was met with silence, she knew she'd discovered the truth.

With determination and love, she brought the blonde's face onto hers, crashing their lips together into a deep, meaningful kiss.

A long kiss that neither of them wanted to end.

A kiss that was an eternity and only seconds at the same time.

A kiss to prove that Yang was wrong. That she was so damn wrong.

That, no! Blake didn't date the girl solely because of her looks.

And, no! The blonde shouldn't think of herself so little anymore, because she was such an amazing woman with such an amazing personality and Blake was so proud to be her girlfriend.

And, yes! Blake was mad at her because her girlfriend would even think such things.

And, no! It didn't matter now. Or ever. Because the only way to make it up to her was for Yang to stop belittling herself.

And, yes! Blake loved her.

...Yes.

She loved her.

Breaking apart, Blake said, "You might not be my dream girl or dream guy, Yang."

She took a moment to fully inspect the other girl before continuing her words.

Yang was looking at her with teary eyes. Blake knew those tears were of the opposite of sadness.

"But you know who I'd choose if they were real?"

Yang's eyes shot down.

"I'd still choose you, Yang."

A pair of shocked, wide lilac eyes looked up, expecting.

"They might be perfect, Yang, but you're you."


End file.
